Amour meurtri
by Uema
Summary: [DeathFic&SongFic : GilOz] Gilbert prend une balle dans le torse et s'effondre en perdant son sang, Oz est à coté de lui et verse toutes les larmes de son corps. Aucuns spoil de manga vous avez juste à avoir vu les épisodes 1 à 5. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes qu'il y a dans le texte.


_Bonjour/Bonsoir ! \o/_

_Une songfic sur un Giloz._

_Lien de la chason entière : watch?v=pcBKhKUnJKg_

_Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous aimerez. ;)_

_[Tout droits ou informations sur la chason ou le manga son dans le disclamer ci-dessous.]_

* * *

_Disclamer :_

Les personnages de **_Pandora Hearts_** ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Jun Mochizuki.  
Ces textes n'ont aucuns but lucratif. Si tout problème survint à cause de ces textes, ils seront supprimés.

The characters of **_Pandora Hearts_** doesn't belong to me. They belong to Jun Mochizuki.  
These texts have no profit. **If any problem occurred because of these texts, they will be removed.**

Les paroles mises entre " " et en italique ne m'appartiennent pas, elles appartiennent à **Poucet**, qui les a traduites en français du japonais viennent de la chanson "**Soundless Voice**" de **Len Kagamine**. Len appartient au **Vocaloid** crées par **MOTHY**.** Si tout problème survint à cause de ces textes, ils seront supprimés.**

The words enclosed in " " and italics aren't mine, they belong to **Poucet**, which was translated into French from Japanese come from the song "**Soundless Voice**" from **Len Kagamine**. Len belongs to **Vocaloid** created by **MOTHY**. **If any problem occurred because of these texts, they will be removed.**

* * *

Un coup de feu retentit.

La silhouette du corps de Gilbert, tomba peu à peu en arrière, comme au ralentit..

Il s'écrasa contre le sol.

Une marre rougeâtre se dessinait doucement autour de lui.

Il avait protéger Oz, de son frère, Vincent, voulant éliminé le B-Rabbit..

- **GIL !**  
**- Oz.. On ne peut plus rien faire. Viens.. **

Break pris le poignet d'Oz dans une de ses mains, et passa son avant-bras au devant de son torse pour l'emmener de force avec lui. Mais le contractant du lapin noir se dégagea des bras du chapelier.

Oz pleurait.

Il courrait, vers Gilbert, criant son nom, encore et encore, par le surnom affectueux qu'il lui avait donné.

Ce surnom, qui representait tellement de choses pour lui.

Il était le signe, de leur amitié depuis plusieurs années, de la loyauté de Gilbert envers lui, de l'amour qu'Oz lui portait.

Un mot, que seul Oz pouvait dire.

Un seul mot, qui reconfortait Gilbert a chaques fois.

Un mot, emplit d'un désespoir si profond, le contraire de l'amour qu'il etait empreint tantôt.

_" Je te supplie de ne pas me laisser, de ne pas m'abandonner.. "_

Oz s'agenouilla auprès de Gilbert, il pris sa main dans la sienne, posant l'autre sur sa nuque.  
Il le relevait, lentement, pleurant son nom..

**- Gil.. Gil.. ne me laisse pas, sil te plait..**  
**- Pardon Oz, par..don..**

_" N'avons nous pas été qu'une seule âme pendant toutes ces années ? "_

**- Ne pars pas, reste avec moi.. Gil.. reste.. je t'en pris, reste avec moi..**

_" Je ne peux rien faire pour te retenir.. "_

Gilbert rejeta des giclées de sang, tachant son habit trempé par la pluie.

_" Enlace-moi plus fort ... "_

Oz s'aggrippait à la main de Gil comme une bouée de sauvetage, à en faire blanchir ses phalanges.

_" Oh, je souhaiterai sil te plait.. "_

**- Gil, parle-moi, parle-moi, autant que tu le peux..** - étouffa-t-il entre deux sanglots.

_" Une fois de plus entendre ta voix.. Encore une fois.. Appelle moi.. "_

**- Oz..**

Gilbert déposa faiblement sa main sur la joue d'Oz, émmettant, un dernier sourire, avec quelques forces restantes..

**- GIL ! GILBERT ! Arrête.. Ne pars pas ! GIL !**

_"Tes yeux fixés dans le lointain.. Ne voient plus rien.. Et j'ai bien vu..Qu'une larme est apparue.. "_

Les yeux se Gilbert, perdirent peu à peu, cette lueur de vie qui les annimaient, il murmura trois mots, avant de s'estopper, à jamais..

Oz criait son nom, l'hurlait, pleurait.

Il posa son frond contre le torse de Gilbert.

Le resserait dans ses bras, et pleurait.

Encore et encore.

De gros sanglots étouffés, traduis par la douleur qu'il ressentait, celle qui lui aissaillait la poitrine, celle, qui faisait battre le sang dans ses tempes, celle qui le consumait, celle qui le tuait.

_"Tandis que ton corps se refroidis..Ta voix elle, elle est déjà partie."_

La main de Gilbert, glissait, le long de la joue de son maître, de son ami, de celui auquel il tenait plus qu'à sa propre vie. Celui, dont il regrettait de laisser seul.

**- Gil.. répond moi.. répond moi, sil te plait..**

_"Comment faire pour nous comprendre..Si je ne peux plus t'entendre ?"_

**- Gil.. parle moi, reste avec moi, sil te plait.. sil te plait..**

Oz éclata, il fut parcouru de sanglots incontrôlés, ses larmes roulaient par miliers sur ses jouent, se confondant avec la pluie.

_"Reste là, écoute et souris moi. Même si c'est la dernière fois.. Si tu peux, prend mes paroles, Qu'elles t'accompagnent a tout jamais dans ton envol.. "_

**- Gil, reste.. sil te plait.. ne pars pas.. je ne veux pas... que tu partes.. je t'en supplis..** - plaça-t-il entre plusieurs hoquets de douleur..

_" Laisse moi mourir.. Une vie sans toi.. Ne s'apelle plus ainsi.. "_

**- Je ne veux pas rester ici, si tu n'es plus là.. Gil..**

_" Je t'aime comment te le dire ? Notre monde et notre univers sont presque évanouis.. Pourquoi les mots ne veulent-ils toujours pas me revenir ?... "_

**- Je t'aime, Gil, je t'aime, je t'aime tellement, alors pardonne-moi.. pardon.. pardon Gil, tout est de ma faute, pardon.. pardon.. **- murmura-t-il

_" Même si je me mettais à hurler.. Cela ne te ferais pas revenir ici.."_

**_-_**** GILBERT !**

Oz hurla, il hurlait son nom.

Ce nom, qu'il aimait tant.

Ce nom, associé à son visage.

Ce nom, et ce regard.

Ce nom, qu'il répêtait tellement souvent.

Ce nom, et cette personne, qui l'avait accompagnés partout où il allait.

Ce nom, qu'il criait, désormais, de rage, de douleur, de tristesse, de regrets, et d'amour, s'éteignait, en même temps que son espoir..

Les trois mots, que Gilbert avait prononcé, répondaient aux sentiments que lui portaient Oz, un amour réciproque déchiré par la mort.

_**"Je t'aime, Oz..."  
**_

* * *

_****_Et voilà, :d

Des commentaires ?


End file.
